This invention relates to luggage, and more particularly to an improved hanging garment bag.
Hanging garment bags have been known and used for some time, and most travelers are now familiar with them. Such bags are shown and described, for example, in Kitson U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,333; Komroff U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,266; Myers U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,829; and Allen U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,824, to which the interested reader is referred.
While such bags have achieved some wide spread use, there are limits imposed on the number of garments which can easily be carried in such bags by the very nature of the bags themselves. Typically, no more than three suits or an approximate corresponding number of dresses or the like may be carried. Further, bags have conventionally been made in styles for men and styles for women, with the bags being differently constructed due to perceived differences in the packing needs of men and women. Little has been done to facilitate traveling with larger numbers of garments or a wider range of types of garments.